Forum:New Legendary Weapon Ideas/Sniper Rifles
! ' Have an idea for a New Legendary Sniper Rifle? Click here to add it. |info-c = #000000 |info-fc = FFFFFF }} }} Looking for other New Legendary Weapon Ideas? Click on the quotes below to fast travel to that weapon's subpage. =Sniper Rifles= 5H2 Pyramid ''I was weak.... That's why I needed you'' Stats (Level 61): Attack: 2xx-3xx Accuracy: Very high (usually 97+) RoF: 0.4-1.0 Manufacturer: Jakobs The quote is from the video game Silent Hill 2 in which James finds Mary, who is then executed by 2 Pyramid Heads. After witnessing this, the main character James says, "I was weak. That's why I needed you... needed someone to punish me for my sins... but that's all over now... I know the truth. Now it's time to end this." '' Despite the gun has very low damage, it has a critical hit bonus of 300%. If you get a torso shot off, it gets another 300% bonus for a total of 600% (this is the reference to Pyramid Head, one of the main antagonists in the game, as he wears a giant pyramid-shaped helmet, making headshot damage impossible (hense the name) ). If your health has less then 30% left, the attack gets tripled. However, it has very high recoil and slow reloading speed. ParadiseNigh 21:29, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions R4ND-Callandor ''Feel The Burn Of ''Saidin! This would be a Maliwan shock sniper, around 800-1100 damage, a clip of 7, over 85% acc., a fire rate of 3-6.5, and always 4x effect. It also leaves a trail of light that damages all enemies touching it for ~90 dps. It also has the side effect of taking 50-70 points away from your shield, then your health. The name of the gun and the flav. text comes from the Wheel of Time series of books. The name of the weapon comes from the name of the sword Callandor, The Sword That is Not A Sword. The text comes from the male half of the True Source, ''Saidin. It is corrupted by evil, therefor, all males who touch it are driven insane from it, waste away, and cause mass destruction. Gamepro224 ~ Your resident no-life gamer 23:27, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Toxin ''I'm melting, I'm melting! This Maliwan gun will be a lot like the Volcano. It will have mid damage for a sniper (500-900), >90 acc., and a fire rate of about 1. Clip size of 6 or 3, depending on the damage, and a 4x corrosive. Once an enemy is shot, the corrosive affect will always trigger, and will keep going until the enemy dies. Also, if the enemy runs into another enemy, the effect will spread 100% of the time. The actual DoT won't be very high, but it doesn't stop until the enemy dies. The quote is obviously from The Wizard of Oz, when the witch has water poured on her and screams "I'm melting!" Also, name suggestions are needed :) Comments / Suggestions Charlene ''Seven Six Two Millimeter Full Metal Jacket Pvt. Pyle's M14 in Full Metal Jacket. Semi-auto sniper rifle Full-auto hip fire No scope, but extra zoom iron sights 20 round magazine Good damage Penetrates enemies Comments / Suggestions QGLY45-110 Sharps Shooter ''This one shoots a mite further'' This Jakobs sniper rifle is designed to give the Bessie a run for it's money. It will be a Pearlescent, single-shot, scope-less rifle featuring 4.9x zoom (or better), +500% critical hit damage, 94.7% - 97.8% accuracy, and will deal 1375 - 1985 damage. It will feature an longer-than-average octagonal barrel. The Sharps Shooter is inspired by the 1990 movie "Quigley Down Under" and the featured .45-110 Shiloh Sharps 1874 Long Rifle. Tom Selleck plays Matthew Quigley, an American cowboy and rifleman capable of using his incredibly powerful rifle to take down targets (and bad guys) well over 1,200 yards away. The unusually-high zoom on this rifle reflects the shooter's ability to hit a target exceptionally far away. The flavor text is a quote borrowed from when Quigley talks about his ladder-elevated peep sight, mentioning that it is sighted for 1,200 yards but his rifle "shoots a mite further." Fryguy42 22:58, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Assassino ''Requiescat in Pace'' I'm thinkin a Hyperion. High Damage, but also, the kick is if you get a critical hit, it's an instant kill. Of course, not on bosses, or most badasses. Damage about 800-1300, accuracy 98, fire rate low, kinda like Etsio's wrist gun thingy. also! it looks really old, and in the scope, it as the assassin's creed symbol, or if they're not allowed to use it, some assassin like symbol lol. - Mellodious (PSN) Comments / Suggestions The Ninja ''Believe it! A Torgue sniper rifle. A reference to the anime Naruto and the line shouted by the titular character. A strong sniper rifle that that only has one shot before it needs to reload, but that one shot splits into many different shots. Comments / Suggestions Beveryman ''400 babies Torgue - Sniper - BEVERYMAN - "400 babies." Has seemingly low damage, (4 for level 50), but then shoots 400 bullets like a shotgun on acid (So the level 50 would do 1600 damage). It's also accurate. Ish. Reference to POWERTHIRST (For people who need GRATUITOUS AMOUNTS OF ENERGY) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qRuNxHqwazs Comments / Suggestions SL62 Friendly Spider ''Your friendly neighborhood sniper-man'' Okay, new gun idea. This one is a sniper rifle referencing, obviously, Spiderman. The prefix "SL" is in honor of Stan Lee, co-creator (with Steve Ditko) of Spiderman and the "62" references Spidey's first appearance in the August 1962 issue of Amazing Fantasy. This sniper rifle should be a Hyperion, to take advantage of the crimson color. Different spawns of the weapon will have varying magazine sizes, from 3 to 10, with the rarest featuring ammo regen, referencing Spiderman's different iterations throughout the years; sometimes he ran out of "web-juice" and sometimes he produced it himself through his mutation. The bullet should travel at normal speed but will show the tracers normally visible to other players but not to the shooter him/herself. The bullets will have a stun effect upon impact representing Spidey's use of his webs to tie up his enemies. Comments / Suggestions A rare variation of the SL62 Friendly Spider will be the: SL62V Fearsome Spider ''Your fearsome neighborhood sniper-man'' The "V" suffix is for Venom and, in addition to the stun effect, the gun will have a corrosive effect as well. This sniper rifle should be colored black and should feature either an enlarged magazine or ammo regen. Fryguy42 21:48, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions G1N Nailer ''Your head's like a hole'' This Dahl sniper rifle is in honor of one of my favorite bands of forever, nine inch nails and their song from off the Pretty Hate Machine album "Head Like a Hole." (please no flame posts about how nin isn't technically a "band." I KNOW.) The prefix "G1N" is loose 133tsp33k for "9 Inch" and the flavor text, "your head's like a hole" implies exactly what it does....puts large holes in the baddies' heads. As a regular shooter it will deal moderate damage (think 600-700 at level 61) with a .4 to .6 RoF. The folks at Dahl will have made the Nailer with a very low recoil rate and a high bullet velocity. The relatively low damage will be more than made up for by the fact that the Nailer will have 300% burst fire while zoomed in and deal 500% critical hit damage. Fryguy42 04:24, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Espionage ''Weapons and equipment OSP? The Espionage is a Dahl-made sniper rifle with a black-and-dark gray-camo coloring. The gun is a reference to the Metal Gear Solid series, in which equipment and such is, for the most part, found during the game while staying hidden (OSP = On-Site Procurement). The special effect is that, while scoped in, the user sees all enemies tinted the color of their loot's rarity, or at least the highest rarity piece they have. It would also tend to have a high-quality scope, for long-range sniping. Basically, it lets you know if a Craw run will yield pearlescents, or which bandit/Lance to headshot first. The effect comes from its accessory, so the Espionage cannot be elemental. -- 19:48, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Lazah ''Imma firin' ma "lazah!" Seriously, If you don't get the reference, you haven't been on the internet. Manufacturer: INTERNET (New!) Type: Sniper Rifle "Imma Firin' Mah Lazah!" Instead of firing bullets, it fires a lazer that only stops for walls. This lazer will hit immediately (instead of a moving bullet, the lazer just appears)... Makes "BWAGH!" sound when fired! Clip Size: 1 Velocity: ∞ (infinity) Reload Speed: 5 seconds LEVEL REQUIREMENT: 61 Damage: 3001 (wow!) Accuracy: 100% (Perfectly straight lazer) Fire Rate: What fire rate? It's a one shot clip! CHARGE YER LAZARHS! A Lonely Nomad 20:44, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Liberator ''You can keep the rope'' *Gun type: Scope less sniper rifle *Manufacturer: Jakobs *Ability: High accuracy, high critical hit, insead of being pump it would lever action. *Reference: In the movie the good, the bad, and the ugly Clint Eastwood shoots a rope prevent Tuco from being hung. But he misses on purpose and cause the horse under Tuco to run then he shoots the rope and meets Tuco in the desert. Instead of giving tuco the money he leaves him tied up saying "You can keep the rope" Colesitzy 21:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions 0D/N Spear GUNGNIR ''One-Eye sends his greetings'' Cannot spawn with scopes 1,2,or 3 Accuracy 100.00 Clip Size : 1 Manufacturer: Hyperion Weapon Part Giving Title: Clip Specific Prefix: Spear Can have elemental accessories, but always proc x3 or x4. Red Text Abilities: +50% Damage +300% Critical Damage +25% Reload Speed Weapon Accuracy is not affected by close combat modifier in the Underdome. Gungnir is the spear of the Norse God Odin, that never missed. It has the prefix Spear to signify that it always has one shot, and because the term Lance denotes High accuracy, and Spear is a version of a lance, which Gungnir was. Odin was called One-Eye, hence the title, so a High powered highly accurate sniper with one shot before reloading reinforces the scheme. The Clip Size of 1 also means only a Soldier with full Overload and mods could hope to fire more then one-shot, though alternatively, an ability making it shoot every round for a full power shot could counter-act that to maintain the weapons flavor. Since Odin was also a user of magic, it is possible for the spear to be elemental, but never bellow x3 or x4 due to him being an Aesir. How is it? I can make other Norse themed weapons rather easily. Reason for Hyperion: They already have the NIdhogg, and they are the company focused on accuracy. By your local Norse KnowerDraconisOminious 04:10, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions The Gambler ''You gotta know when to fold'' Sniper rifle. No elemntal effect. Can only fire in scope mode. Cancels out all ammo regen, and slowly loses sniper ammo when equipped. In upper right corner of sniper sight, two changing numbers appear. Once every three seconds numbers 'lock' (this is fire rate) like rolling a dice. Varying damage depending on outcome of 'dice roll'. ie double ones= zero damage, double sixes= extreme over powered damage. Gun title and flavour text reference to Kenny rogers song. Comments / Suggestions Goriya ''We've got boomerangs! Legend of Neil. Sniper rifle with multiple ricochets and spiral path, also possibly with daze effect. Trailing particle effect to see spiral. High reload, slow refire, small clip to emulate boomerang's having to return before it can be thrown again. Anon 21:35, April 30, 2010 Comments / Suggestions A Touch of Death ''I can kill you with just one tap... A Hyperion repeating sniper rifle, it comes with a two shot mag always and can come with elemental accessory. The rifle does minor damage (level dependent). It crowning glory is that it can kill enemies (and as oppesed to other weapons I came up with, even badasses!) in one shot. The trick: This sniper comes with a unique scope, that when you look through it, can show you various colored spots on enemies. These colored spots are Vital areas, and come in three colors, yellow for higher than normal damage, orange for high damage and the effect of enemies bleeding out, and red for instant kills. While it can kill an enemy with one shot, you will have to put that shot into one of these red vital areas. To prevent rapid fire after missing, it will have a low rof, maybe as low as Bessie. The name is in reference to the fabled "Touch of Death", a martial arts move that can kill a person instantly or after three days. masters say they know the move, but will take the secret to their grave to prevent misuse. Well, I guess Hyperion thought differently... Lone-Wanderer 16:15, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Cupid ''Make war, not love! 'S&S Munitions - Semi automatic sniper rifle - Cupid - Make war, not love!' Every shot fired from this weapon has the chance to temporarily charm enemies and turn them against each other. This effect does not work against bosses however. Referencing Destroy All Human's (video game) motto - Make war, not love! A Lonely Nomad 18:55, April 25, 2010 Comments / Suggestions Medusa ''Freeze! Don't move! Atlas - Medusa - Freeze! Don't move! - Referencing the Gorgon medusa and her ability to turn people to stone. The gun will come with x3 or x4 corrosive and a near 100% chance to (for want of a better word) splat. Also has the chance to stun an enemy, and as the red text suggests, completely immobilise him. However the said enemy would still be able to you their gun and attack but only if you were within range. Has the ability to spawn with the Cyclops scope. By the way sorry for not making a new section but I am a wikipedia noob and I don't know how. A Lonely Nomad 19:34, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions Famine ''You miss, you don't eat! Jakobs - One-Shot Sniper Rifle The name flavor text references an old hunters saying when muskets were prevelent, so if you missed on the first shot, you most likely went hungry that day. The damage should be extreme, probably 700, but only an iron sight(Like Whitting's Elephant Gun) and 75 accuracy. Also the gun should have a 10 second reload! *GASP* -MajorRains Comments / Suggestions Head Hunter ''Wave goodbye to yer 'ead, wanker! type- probably Jakobs headshot- 500% bonus damage non head shot- -250% damage (never negative but it makes it only good for head shots) base scope- 4.5x mag damage- around 500 base accuracy- 98-99% (this is for getting those head shots) magazine- 1-2 rounds reload time- 3 sec fire rate- 1.0 (always 1.0) 1/8th movement speed, or else none at all while weapon is in equiped, or else have when scoped no movement at all. This is when someone who has no idea what a sniper rifle is is told how to use one. the quote makes this the perfect gun for sniping, but also very bad any other type of shot.... the no movement makes it harder to be a good counter snipe weapon, but its silent so no opponents can tell where the shot came from. its a quote from the sniper from team fortress. http://www.giantbomb.com/sniper/94-487/ ~Crazyross Comments / Suggestions Head Crusher ''I'm crushing your head... Sniper Rifle. Reference to the "Kids in the Hall" where one of the characters crushed peoples heads from a distance with his fingers. High power sniper rifle with great damage and high accuracy with sway and recoil reduction. somewhere around 3.0 zoom. +200% Crit damage. No element. Perhaps Hyperion for company. BigSkagHunter 22:15, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions 1CDAD The Boomer ''BOOM! HEADSHOT! I can dance all day! rifle a critical results in one sniper ammo regeneration and a X6 explosive effect referance: the viral video on youtube...FPS doug http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TsQFYceNZS8 WildeHunter Comments / Suggestions Survivor ''Risin' Up... This is an obvious reference to the song Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. In the song he is trying to hunt and survive, so this is where the effect comes in. It will make the user 50% faster and have health regen based on the level (Not useless like the Atlas Troll though). It is a Vladof because its orange like a tiger and the increased fire rate will help you SURVIVE! It should have average stats of a sniper: No more than 1400 damage at lvl 61, anywhere from .5-1.5 fire rate and anywhere from 95-98.7 accuracy. It cannot be elemental, considering the effect will be the accessory. GT:BORK13 Comments / Suggestions The Harbinger ''I am the harbinger of death this is a sniper with al of your ammo in the mag (120 if you have all the upgrades) but an absurdly slow fire rate like -10 if thats wven possible otherwise itd have to be.00000001 or something but it does 6000 dmg or a one shot kill the fire rate would be absurdly low also and the accuracy would be like 20. the effect works on bosses but the damage is lowered significantly (about 1000 to 2500) the reference is to the famous quote I am the Harbinger of Death, The destroyer of worlds. Comments / Suggestions MK-5 Mach Cannon ''Boom, headshot'' Jakobs sniper-rifle. Does 3000 damage per shot with instant kills on critical hits (note: this doesn't work against Crawmerax). Only has one bullet per clip and a 30 second reload time. Miss, and you'll be sorry. Also has 200% accuracy with bullet penetration. Reference to Team Fortress 2 Meet the Sniper trailer. Has a 6.7 times weapon zoom (HOLY CRAP!) and the sight has a laser sight built into it. Comments / Suggestions 13ET-1K Risk Taker Shootin' some craps Jakobs sniper rifle that does about 1000 damage, it has a +300% critical hit damage, accuracy is 94, 6 bullets on one clip and a 5 second reload speed. Has a 3.6 weapon zoom,and a fire rate of 1. The thing is, for every critical hit, you get 1,000$ but for every hit that isn't critical, you lose 1,000$. Red text 'Shooting craps' means gambling. Note also that 13ET-1K looks like Bet 1K. Comments / Suggestions 50-L Concussion Shock till they drop A Maliwan Shock-Powered sniper rifle based off the rifle from the 2005 video game,"Star Wars:Republic Commandos".The 50-L is brown in color and shoots small projectiles of shock that can fry an enemy. (Orange Verison)(Shock x4)(3 Bullets) Damage-865 Accuracy-96.7 Fire Rate-0.7 2.7x Weapon Zoom Very high Elemental Effect chance. --SPARTAN-124 01:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC)SPARTAN-124 Comments / Suggestions Prometheus Atlas won't see it coming... A two-shot mag sniper rifle with high bullet velocity and damage, and those bullet trails left by Cold Torments. Massive knock-back chance on each shot. Huge recoil and slow firing rate, like 0.3ish. Reference to MechAssault's Prometheus mech with it's dual gauss cannons. Maybe make it feel about like a good Jakobs Skullmasher, but slower/more recoil, and better at long range. Suggestions welcome. WhackyGordon 19:35, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions TSRTS Zeppelin ''I had a dream. Crazy dream... Redtext references the Led Zeppelin song "The Song Remains the Same". It's an S&S Munitions sniper with an 11-shot magazine, x4 fire tech (this being a reference to the cover of their first album, with a flaming Zeppelin going down), 911 damage at its highest level (referencing that they formed in '69 and were together for eleven years), 96.9 accuracy, and a 1.1 fire rate. Also does x4 electric tech damage like the Hyperion Nemesis or the Maliwan Tsunami. Comments / Suggestions The Jarrett ''WIN-NAAA! Reference to the movie "Wolf Creek" http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0416315/ about a serial killer called Mick Taylor played by the actor John Jarrett. One method this sicko used was long shots with a scoped hunting rifle on victims either running away or unaware of his presence. After the hit he would call out "WIN-NER!". The actor got caught, after the movie was released conducting abusive phone calls and leaving messages to people including calling "WIN-NAAA!" into their message machines. Also in preparation for the role he claimed to have tried to live rough, not showering, staying alone during the shoot of the movie to "get into the role". Hard to pick the actor from the act. In the movie, he seemed to need about 3 shots to get the hit, getting closer each time, so an increase in accuracy within a time frame, say 3 seconds, would see acc 80% first shot, 90% second shot with 100% third shot. He liked to finish off up close so no killer shots with this rifle, I think. (something different maybe bladed for the kill? He loved knifes too) Also play on words for the .50 Cal Barrett. Stats: 1200 dmg, +250% critical, acc 85-100%, 3 shots mag, highest zoom possible, no elemental, no kill shot, looks like a hunting rifle = black scope and barrel with brown and tan stock. (a match for some one against a Reaver's Edge). SimoScanman, 09:45, 8 Sept 2010. Comments / Suggestions Marston ''Blessed are the Peacemakers'' Sniper Rifle made by Jakobs, no scope, high damage and 250% Critical hit damage, as well as a stock magazine of 5. Lower fire rate and aim assist towards the chest. Clore range encounters, around face-to-face will have an automatic kill (not on bosses, and the like). A reference to the game Red Dead Redemption's protagonist John Martson Sr. The gun itself is based the Bolt Action Rifle. Comments / Suggestions 1-QU0T3 MK1 You don't need a better gun, you just need to shoot more bullets Qoute obviously Marcus, the Name is 'I Quote Mark/Marcus 1' as i plan to add more I believe it can be any weapon of any manufacture It will be able to use your entire ammo cap in a single clip (huge clip, right? XD) EXTREMELY slow reload, so only reloading at the end of a firefight Stats should be ajusted according to fairness of not having to reload (Burstfiring Launchers and Shotguns emptying every ounch of ammo in 1 go would be a specticle) Lupirio 13:59, September 19, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Dunno how to change text to red, plz comment on this ^^ Comments / Suggestions 1-QU0T3 MK2 ''If it took more then one shot, you weren't using a Jakobs'' 2nd Idea, simple enough. Sniper Rifle, Jakobs, dmg off the scale (1 shot kill to everything including Vault Monster mabye) 1 shot uses up your entire ammo cap (hopefully it can be done) Only way to use again is to find/buy ammo (prehaps even make it that u must max cap again in order to use it again, if itll make it more fair) Reload is excrutiatingly slow, so if using Ammo Regen, best use another weapon till end of firefight Acc should be max as well, fire rate is practly non existence since itll only fire once Not sure what else to add to this. Lupirio 14:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions D1V1N3 Wind ''If they think we're the Devil, then let's send them to Hell'' Name and quote are reference to Blue Oyster Cult song "Divine Wind". Damage: 666 Fire Rate: 3-4 Accuracy: 90-95 Element: Fire 1-2 (or none) The gun will have little to no recoil to make the higher fire rate useful and it will have normal accuracy. The main drawback to the quick-fire sniper is that there are no crits. It will have a run of the mill scope and be manufactured by Vladof to explain the fire rate. 01:23, September 28, 2010 (UTC)~ Anon Comments / Suggestions S & S Torturer ''Pain has a face. Allow me to show it to you'' Explosive x4 100%-200% Increased Damage 95.0-98.0 Accuracy 0.1-0.4 Fire Rate Random Scope Single bullet spreads out into a frowning face over distance. Quote is from Hellraiser: Bloodline. Comments / Suggestions DM35 Dynami Thanatos ''Alpha Tango, 12 o'clock! (reference needed) Made by Hyperion, the DM stands for Designated Marksman, and the thirty five leads to it's clip. It's clip would be a drum mag and while zoomed out it would have a fire rate of 11.5-13.25, and it's accuracy would be reduced by 15%. It would have 600-750 damage, like a combat rifle. Combat rifle scope. Feel free to comment! 04:40, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Last Chance Comments / Suggestions ''Tediore Vigilante ''You're in my way, bro'' Just as any Tediore affiliated weapon, a sniper rifle with ammo regen and a slight tat of damage enhance. Red text: from the movie "Vigilante (1983)" I'm just going to gush right now... (no offence): Comments / Suggestions ''Vladof Guerilla'' ''We need another revolution. So continuing the Vladof theme of rebellion and uprising, I've constructed the GUERILLA! It has (as seen in the itemcard) A MASSIVE rate of fire, which is common for a Vladof. Due to it's massive rate of fire I've decreased it's accuracy and damage. For the rest it's pretty much a Surkov with increased reload speed, equip and un-equip speed. Red text description: From the old movie of Che Guevara, in where he used this line. (I actually got it from a commercial who used a part of this movie in which this line was featured (I hope it's accurate) I'm just going to gush right now... (no offence): User:Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez Comments / Suggestions F5 Hurricane ''The Finger of God Sort of a Cyclops / Bessie hybrid with some Vengeance thrown in for good measure: 5.2x weapon zoom, 500% critical hit damage, and a chance to bypass shields. too OP to be any less than rarity. Not much to think about here; i've just flipped the "finger of god" challenge on a new build and it reminded me of the 1996 movie Twister and the crew's hushed silence when asked if an F5 hurricane existed. 23:56, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Comments / Suggestions